Hiding Behind Masks
by breeziegirll
Summary: Aubree. Dancer, Top Marks, Shy. Sirius. Quidditch, Never Studies, Popular. What Could Possably Happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this would be my first Fanfic so please be nice(: I am _NOT_ the best speller so im sorry for grammer errors here and there... anyway here is the first chapter to Hiding Behind Masks**

Chapter One

Hey, I'm Aubree. I like to Dance, currently live in England and i'm goint to attend my 6th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry afte the summer is over. Cool Right! I'm in the house of the brave and have two best friend, Lily Evans and Greta Bex. Thats My Life.

I am currently walking out of my dance studio after a long hard work out. (and people think dance is easy!) I put in my earbuds and blast my favorite song, "All You Need Is Love" by The Beatles, when I run into a tall muscular form. "Aubree?" I reluctantly take out my earbuds. "What?" I ask, clearly annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I didnt mean to bother you. I was just suprised to see you here."

"Well I do live a few blocks away, which might I add I have to get home. See you next month." Without another word I jog away.

**I know its really short but hey its the first chapter. Chapter two will be up tonight or tommorow(: XXX ~Breezygirll**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Hey dad," I say as I walk through the front door.

"How was dance?" He asks not even looking up from the paper.

"Fine." My dad and I live in a small one bedroom apartment. My mom left us when I was ten. I miss her, I really do. I don't know why she left she just got up and walked out one day and never returned. I always wonder what life would be like if she were here. We Don't have much money, my dad was a high school drop out, but my mom I rermember was a doctor. Well healer, she was a witch like me. Dad says i'm not aloud to talk about magic or anything because it reminds him of mom. "What took you so long to get home?" he asks.

"Oh I um ran into someone."

"Who?"

"A boy from school, Sirius Black." and I know not to say anything more about the subject because the look on my dads face was something I never want to see again.

"You stay away from that by you here me! Hes nothing but truble, the whole lot of 'em!"

"Okay daddy, I wont."

* * *

><p>All that night I thought about what my dad said. How would he know about the Blacks? Sirius isn't that bad. I mean hes in Gryffindor not Slytherin. That made me stop. My mom was in Slytherin. Maybe that's why dad freaked out something probably happened. Could it be why she left? No, impossible. What would the Blacks have anything to do with my mom. <em>Tap tap tap.<em> I look out the window that over looks the dusty town and see a brown owl with a letter. I walk over and take the letter from the owl and it flys away. _'Hymmm I would who this could be mean it's addressed to me, but I dont recognize the owl or writing...' _I open it up to see it's from.. my grandma?

**Once Again It's Short I Know But Trust Me The Story Will Start Moving Along The Next Two Chapters. Which Might Be Up Tomorrow(: Please Tell Me What You Think! XXX ~Breezygirll**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks For All The Lovely Reviews(:**

**RandomInk: I'm Sorry For The Confusion. This Story Is In Aubrees Point Of Veiw And When It Changes I Will Let You Know. I Went Back And Fixed The Other Mistakes. Don't Feel Bad About It, I'm Glad You Told Me What Was Confusing So Now I Can Fix It(: **

**desigirl97: I'm Glad You Like It(: The Chapter Should Be Getting Longer**

**Littlemissmaradurette: Haha You Just Described Her Perfectly(;**

Chapter Three

_My Dearest Aubree,_

_How are you my dear? I am writing this letter to invite you to come live with me. I have spoken to your father and he said it was alright. He thought it might be best if you spendmore time with 'people of your own kind'. You have lots of time to think about it my dear. I you wish to come stay just let me know by the end of first term and you can come spend christmas with me and your grandpa Arnold._

_~Regards you Grandma Brooxie_

Wow. My grandma acctually wrote to me. I Havent seen her sense before my mom left. All I remember is the shes CARZY about money and marrying into a good, rich family. What I want to know though is why my dad gave me up so easily. Will I every get to see him? Why does he hate witches and wizards so much? So many questions were going through my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Finally was the first word that came into my mind when I woke up this morning. Today was the day i'm going to Diagon Alley to get my schools supplies. My friends and I are going to meet up at Gringotts. My friends. I have missed them so much. Lily Evans was absalutly beatuiful with her long red hair and green eyes. She was supper smart, top of our year, and a wiz at potions. Then there was Greta Bex. She was also beautiful with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was excellent at charms was probably the craziest out of all of us. Last but not least theres plain old ordinary me with my blonde hair and blue eyes just like everyone else in the bloody world. That tall, shy, skinny person in the corner over there? Yeah thats me.<p>

I reluctantly get out of bed and take a quick shower throwing on shorts and my favorite Beatles tee-shirt with my light blue Converse. I walk dowstairs and eat my breakfest of toast with honey and walk out the door to make it in time to see my friends at last.

...

"AUBREE!" I hear as I walk towards the entrance to Gringotts, and thats when I see them standing off to the side. I run up and give each of them a hug. "How are you guys? I've missed you sooo much!"

"How about we talk all about it over lunch after we buy our supplies," suggests Lily. She always has good ideas.

"Sounds like a plan!" says Greta.

We walk about town and get all of our supplies for the new school year. We go back to the Leaky Coldren to eat some lunch. Once the drinks were ordered we start to talk about our summers. And thats when I heard it. A bark like laughter coming from a few tables away. "Look who it is," I say. And at that exact moment both girls turn around. "Way to be obvious"

"Ugh! What is Potter doing here? Ohhhhh is Greta blushing," Lily says with a smile.

"NO!" Greta says a little to quickly.

"So Greta, who do you have the hots for hymm? Is it Potter? Black? God forbid Peter? OH MY GOSH ITS REMUS!"

"A little louder Lily, I don't think Africa heard you. Besides we all know you like Potter." Nothing was heard but silence. "Wow I was just joking but thats good to know," she said with a wink. "So Aubree now we're tust waiting for you to fall for Black. anything your not telling us about?"

"Nope, no way. Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius POV<strong>

I was laughing at a joke James just told us when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up to see the girl I ran into the other day sitting with Lily and Greta. "Oi James look who it is. Miss Lily Evans" He nearly spits his drink out all over the table causing us all to erupt into laughter once again.

"What were?"

"She- She- is over there-ere" I manage to say between laughs. "with Greta and Aubree"

"Well lets go!"

"Go? We just got here! I dont want to leave!"

"I meant go say hi," says James as if it were so simple.

"What? James come on mate you said you want a chance with Lils this year. If thats going to happen don't bother her," says Remus

"I don't think that will ever be possible for as long as he lives moony. Anyway I have an important question for all of you"

"Oh no." Remus, James and Peter say at the same time.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So Aubree, whats she like?" They all burst into laughter.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Oh believe me. We know," says Peter

"Why do you want to know anyway?" asks Remus.

"I don't know. I guess I ran into her the other day. I was just wondering."

"Well for one thing that you have to keep in mind is that your charm will not work on her. The whole lot of 'em. They're like bricks." And they all laugh again. Not having a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Theres Chapter three(: CHapter Four Will Be Up Tuesday-Thursday. I Know The Story Is A Little Scattered But Everything Is There For A Reason. Until Next Time(: XXX ~Breezygirll<strong>

**P.s. If You Thought I Was J.K. Rowling Your Crazy. I Don't Own Any Of The Characters(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooo Sorry For The Long Wait. Something Was Wrong With My Computer That Wouldnt Allow Me To Update, Buutttt I Fixed It(:**

Chapter Four

Guess what today is. Yeah it's finally here. September 1st, the day I return back to Hogwarts. I wake up extra early and take a shower putting my hair in a messy bun with shorts, my Pink Floyd sweatshirt and light blue Converse. I grab my trunk and head downstairs to find my dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper like any other day. "Mornin' daddy" He looks up and nods his head as if to say hello. We eat in silence, pack up and leave to kings cross station.

The Ride there was long and silent, Until the subject of my grandmother comes up. "Are you going to grandmas for Christmas?" he's asks.

"Will you be there?" I ask.

"No, of course not. It's your mother's family they don't want anything to with _me"_

"That's not true! I Don't Know If I Want To Go, You know how grandma is."

"Yes, but you have not seen her in years. I think you should, I'll be fine by myself."

"Alright, I guess so. I'll let her know..." Not soon after we arrive at the station and I unload my trunk, saying a quick goodbye to my father and head off to platform 9 3/4. When I walk through the wall between platforms nine and ten I immediately look for any signs of Greta or Lily, but I find nothing. "Oi Aubree!" I turn around to see the quidditch captain Bobby Charles and his girlfriend Katie McQueen.

"Hey guys," I say with a smile.

"Hey, you going to be on the team this year?" asks Bobby.

"You beatcha I am! I got a new broom and everything, I can't wait to test it out"

"We better get going I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay bye Bobby, bye Katie"

"Bye," they say together. Then I see it, the red hair I was looking for. Unfortunately I couldn't see her just yet because I was stopped again by someone else. "Hello there," he says.

"Hi Sirius. How was your summer?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic. And you my love?"

"One, don't call me that. Two, it was okay."

"Well, I am sorry to say but I must find James before he finds Lily and causes a scene. Good-bye love." He gives me a wink and walks away. I am finally able to go and find my friends, who have already boarded the train. I take a seat next to the window across from Lily and Greta in an empty compartment. About a half hour into the ride the compartment door opens. "Hello Miss Evans, Greta, Aubree. How are we on this fine morning?" says James. The marauders walk in and all take a seat. James sat down in between lily and Greta, Remus across from Greta and Sirius next to me. "Where's peter?" asks lily.

"I don't know, Bathroom?" says Sirius. Everyone just dismisses it and carries on with their own conversation when Lily and Remus get up to go to the prefects meeting. I gradually fall asleep after looking at the never ending fields passing by.

_Screams filled the air, souls being torn apart. I can see objects sitting in a dark room all in a row. A cup, ring, necklace, crown, diary, and a ..snake? The scene changed. I now see a man, pale almost green skin with red snake eyes. All the images go back and forth, snake, cup, man, ring, man, diary, necklace, crown, man, snake... _I shot straight up from where I was sleeping. "Aubree, are you okay?" asks Greta with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, Don't worry just a bad dream is all." But I'm too smart to know that Greta doesn't believe me and we would have to talk about this later.

**There Ya Go! Chapter Five Will Be Up This Week ASAP. Happy Early Valintines Day Everyone(: XXX ~Breezygirll**


	5. Just A Kiss

**Thank You For All The Reveiws(: In This Chapter When You See _Italics_ That Means Its A Flashback. Ummm I'm Not J.k. Rowling So I Only Own Things You Don't Recognize. Just So You Know I Am Not Going With The Original Stroy Line. The Plot Is All My Own(:**

**Shout Out To LittleMissMarauderette and pink zebra123(:**

Chapter Five

The Sorting hat sang his song, the curious first years got soarted, and everyone ate happily at peace. "So what was the 'dream' about? You looked pretty spooked," whispers Greta.

"What are you talking about? What dream?" asks Lily.

"Oh It Was Nothing Lily don't worry your pretty little head about a thing. I just had a dream is all, trust me." I say like it was nothing, because in all honesty it is. But something still felt off...

That night I could not fall asleep. I look around the dorm to see that everyone else is peacfully sleeping in their beds. I finally decide that sleep was not an opption so I go to the common room. I tip toe down the stairs and sit by the fire thinking I was alone until I turn my head to the side... "Fuck Sirius what are you doing? You Nearly gave me a heart attack! I could of died!"

"I could say the same for you. What are you doing down here? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" He says jokingly

"For your information no I do not. Couldn't say the same about Greta and Lily Though.." I trailed off. We both look at each other and burst into giggles.

**Sirius POV**

Yes I Sirius Orion Black just giggled, and in all honesty I could care less because for once in my life something feels right. It always does when i'm around her. I look over and see her blue eyes sparkling and a huge smile on her face. Man I love her. Wait! No No No No No I did NOT just say that. Sirius Black doesnt love people. I mean common! I have a reputation here to uphold! Yup nothing, I feel nothing. I Sirius Orion Black do not under ANY circumstances love people. "Sirius? Hello did you hear me?"

"Oh yeah sorry I was umm Thinking" I trailed off. She burst out laughing,"Whats so funny? I'M SERIOUS!" She just kept on laughing and I joined in. For Once in My life something felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Aubree POV<strong>

I woke up and was extreamly uncomfortable. My back hurt, I was laying in a weird angle and I didn't know where I was. Then I remembered what happend last night...

_We were sitting there laughing by the fire when Sirius' face got serious. _**(A/N: No Pun Inteanded) **_"Hey Aubree?" He asked._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Do you think of me like Lily thinks of James?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Arrogant, Big Headed you know the things she says.." He trails off._

_ "Ohhh, No Of Course Not.. Why do you ask?"_

_ "Just Wondering..." He trails off again. Then he did something I never expected him to do ever. He kissed me._

I look over and see him sleeping on the other couch. I quickly walk back up to my dorm that I share with Lily, Greta, Alice Friend, and the twins Scarlett and Susanne Zaida, But most people call then slut one and slut two. I look around and see that everyone if sleeping, so I decide to go back to sleep too. I lay in bed think about all the events that happened the past few days.. "WAKE UP EVERYONE SCHOOLS STARTS TODAY!" Groans could be heard from all around the room. Thats right I forgot Lily likes to wake up early; I love the girl but my God does she wake up early!

After breakfast everyone heads down to the dungeons for potions. Alice, Lily, Greta and I all sit at a table in the front. I hate sitting in the front but you can guess who won that battle. Slughorn walks in and goes to the front and starts talking about some crazy stuff that were going to be doing this year. "I will be assigning everyone partners for the first project," He pulls out a list and starts reading,"Bex and Lupin, Friend and Longbottom, Ruff and Zaul, Evans and Potter, Buschlen and Beauchamp, Leigh and Black..." I look up and see Greta sneaking glances at Remus, Lily looking highly annoyed, and James looking like a five year old in a candy shop with a hundred dollar bill. This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight <em>**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _**

**_No I don't want to mess this thing up _**

**_I don't want to push too far_**

**Well Here It Is, The Fifth Chapter(: I Don't Own The Song Above. I Have The Next Chapter Layed Out In My Head So It Should Be Up Soon!(: XXX ~Breeziegirll**


	6. Would You Go With Me

**Here Is The Sixth Chapter(:**

**Chapter 6**

_***2 Months Later***_

**Aubree POV**

"Ugh!"

"What's the matter Greta?" I ask.

"Remus is so blind! We have been partners in potions for two months, which means two months of me flirting with him and I get nothing! He can NOT take a hint!" Complains Greta.

I sigh," Why don't you just tell him? Have you ever thought of that?" I try suggesting.

"Okay!" Then she runs out the door running down the stairs to the common room. I decide to follow her before she does anything stupid, because with Greta you never know. I walk down the stairs and see Great walking to where Remus is sitting. "Ohh Remusss," she calls in a sing song voice.

"Yes Greta?" He says.

"Well, I just wanted to say… Umm… Gosh I didn't think this through. Umm what I'm trying to say is… UGH!" Next thing I know she kisses him. I know Greta and this was defiantly unexpected. She pulls away and gives him a wink then walks back towards me. Next thing I know I'm getting dragged back up the stairs while Remus is standing there with a shocked look on his face, and James and Sirius are standing there laughing their butts off. The sight was quite amusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

By dinner Lily was wondering what the heck was wrong with Greta. "Greta what is wrong with you? You have been acting weird all day long!" says Lily, Aubree starts laughing. Greta looks down the table at Remus. "What's wrong with him too? He looks like he's flying high on cloud nine." Questions Lily. Greta gets a big smile on her face as she sneaks another glance at Remus. "He didn't," gasps Lily, "He asked you out!"

Aubree giggles, "Nope, She kissed him"

"AUBREE!" Yells Greta. Everyone turns and looks at her. "Well this is awkward…" she trails off.

"Sorry," Giggles Aubree.

Later that night all three girls were sitting in their dorm. "So Lily what's coming up in school events?" asks Greta trying to stay away from the topic of her and Remus.

"Well I'm not supposed to say…" she trails off.

"But now you have to tell us," says Aubree with a smile.

"Fine, just before winter break there's going to be a Christmas Masquerade Ball!"

Aubree crinkles her nose, "You're going to make me go aren't you."

"Yup!" Greta and Lily say at the same time. They all burst into giggles.

* * *

><p>That week everyone was talking about the ball. Everywhere you went it there is talk about who's going with who or what everyone is wearing. Lily, Alice, and Greta were sitting in the library doing charms homework when James walks up. "Ohhh Lily," he says.<p>

"Yes Potter?"

"I was wondering if you would go to the Christmas ball with me?" James asks hopefully

"Sure." Lily responds flatly.

"Why not? Wait what? Did you just said yes?"

"Yes James I will go to the ball with you." Then Lily collects her things and walks back to the common room, leaving James standing the shocked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I Gave You My Hand Would You Take It <strong>_

_**And Make Me The Happiest Man In The World **_

_**If I Told You My Heart Couldnt Beat One More Minute**_

_**Without You, Girl**_

_**Would You Accompany Me To The Edge Of The Sea**_

_**Let Me Know If Your Really A Dream**_

_**I Love You So, So Would You Go With Me.**_

**Hope You Liked It, I'm Not Sure What I Think Of It. Next Chapter Will Be The Ball And Should Be Up Soon. XXX ~Breeziegirll**


	7. Are You Gunna Kiss Me Or Not

**Here Is Chapter Seven(: Wrote This While Watch Harry Potter And The Order Of The Pheonix(:**

Chapter 7

It was the day of the ball and all the girls were freaking out. Everywhere you went there was someone talking about their dress not fitting or they don't have a date. Alice, Katie, Greta, Lily, and Aubree were sitting in the common room talking about the upcoming night. "Do all of you girls have dates? I haven't been around much to know what's going on," says Katie.

"Yeah! I'm going with Remus…" says Greta

"Really?" Asks Aubree, "You never told us that!"

"Yeah… Anyway Lily is going with James, Alice is going with Frank, and Aubree is going with… Aubree who are you going with?"

"No one," she mumbles.

"What? So many people asked you, why didn't you say yes?" asks Lily who was shocked.

"I'm not sure; I just didn't want to go with anyone. Its okay don't worry about it I will be fine." Aubree says. Everyone was just looking at her. "Stop looking at me I will be fine!"

**Meanwhile in the boys dorm…**

"So Sirius you never told us who you're taking to the dance," says Frank.

"I'm not taking anyone," says Sirius, "Think about it there is going to be plenty of girls who don't have dates, and I get to dance with all of them. Its way better than being tied down to one girl for the night." Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Well it's getting late," says Bobby, "I better be getting back to my dorm to get ready."

"Yeah we better be getting ready too, Don't want to disappoint our date, or in Sirius' case dates," Remus says with a chuckle.

**Back to the girls dorm…**

The girl were putting the finishing touches to their hair and makeup before they head down to meet their dates. Lily curled her hair and put a white flower in it and she's wearing an emerald long, sleeveless dress. **(A/N: There Are Links Of All The Dresses At The End Of The Chapter)** Greta straightened her hair and was wearing a lime green strapless dress, that went a little below her knees. Katie also straightened her hair and was wearing a short, sleeveless dark purple dress. Alice couldn't do anything with her short hair so she wore it plain with a big, yellow, sleeveless dress. Then Aubree curled her hair (much to her protest) and was wearing a light blue long, sleeveless dress. Once the girls were ready the put on their masks and walked down to the great hall to meet their dates.

veryone went off with their dates except Aubree, so she went off to the side to get some punch when someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around, "yes?"

"Umm, Hi it's Glenn, I didn't know if you could tell with the mask," he laughs. "Anyway I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

"Sure," says Aubree with a smile. They go out to the dance floor and dance for a few songs when their dancing was interrupted by someone else.

"Sorry but do you mind if I have this next dance?" asks the stranger.

Aubree looks at Glenn, "Umm yeah sure." Glenn walks away as the song ends and a slow song begins. Aubree begins dancing with the stranger, "Are you going to let me know who you are, or am I going to have to guess?" she says. But that is all that was said while they were dancing. The couple danced song after song when they finally walked outside. Snow started to fall and it was a picturesque moment. The mysterious guy turns toward Aubree.

"I had fun tonight," says the stranger

Aubree smiles, "Me too." The stranger finally takes off his mask. "Sirius?" gasps Aubree.

"Yeah it's me." He smiles. They didn't notice but the got closer and now they were inches apart.

**Sirius POV**

She looked beautiful tonight and now that we were standing so close to each other I just couldn't help but kiss her. So I did, and it was the best dang kiss ever. Which is saying something 'cause I have kissed a lot of girls. It was like electricity going through my body, fireworks in my head. It was bloody fantastic. She pulls away. "Whats wrong?"

"What are we doing Sirius? This is the second time this has happened."

"I know, I was hoping though, maybe after tonight you would possibly be my girlfriend? Then maybe after that this won't have to be a one-time thing."

"Okay, sounds good," she says with a smile, and I kiss her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was the best dang kiss that I ever had<br>Except for that long one after that...**_

**Here Are The Links To The Dresses Because I Am Terrible At Describing Things As You Can Probably Tell... I Got Them From Google(:**

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=911&bih=355&tbm=isch&tbnid=nmGPxJQOZ4LjKM:&imgrefurl=.com/tags/Yellow-Long-Mori-Lee-8704-Prom-Dresses/&docid=d0yly36ybf_AyM&imgurl=.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/230x312/M/o/Mori_Lee_8704_Dress_Yellow_Tube_Evening_Gown_Tube_Yellow_Prom_Dress_GFPM00627_627_&w=230&h=312&ei=FFdAT9yINo3lggfv5K2kCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=335&vpy=-57&dur=2366&hovh=249&hovw=184&tx=113&ty=99&sig=116090608354598274335&page=11&tbnh=123&tbnw=91&start=223&ndsp=22&ved=0CIsIEK0DMOIB -Alice

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=911&bih=355&tbm=isch&tbnid=SG03-NCxzV9jeM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=iYp21SGpl-hIHM&imgurl=.&w=450&h=600&ei=kv0_T66MNtH3ggebu5G2CA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=436&vpy=-36&dur=3055&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=90&ty=160&sig=116090608354598274335&page=2&tbnh=112&tbnw=84&start=18&ndsp=24&ved=0CPcBEK0DMCY –Lily

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=911&bih=355&tbm=isch&tbnid=JmEXO-P-DGffwM:&imgrefurl=http:/www./blue_prom_&docid=7ZzloXeiwou8FM&imgurl=http:/www./pro_&w=350&h=496&ei=YvI_T8D2HMffggeRyKGWCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=346&vpy=-45&dur=1572&hovh=267&hovw=189&tx=96&ty=206&sig=116090608354598274335&page=3&tbnh=113&tbnw=81&start=30&ndsp=24&ved=0CP8BEK0DMCk –Aubree

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=911&bih=355&tbm=isch&tbnid=B27oj9Sbp3adDM:&imgrefurl=/5-dos-and-donts-for-purple-cocktail-dresses&docid=RrcpSenpuys8PM&imgurl=&w=300&h=300&ei=Efw_T4akBNLvggfQ9Yy7CA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=193&vpy=-26&dur=3572&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=142&ty=215&sig=116090608354598274335&page=6&tbnh=109&tbnw=109&start=94&ndsp=21&ved=0CO4DEK0DMF8 –Katie

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=911&bih=355&tbm=isch&tbnid=04Dl1biIkWUeuM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9cJ9GzuEVOnmtM&imgurl=.&w=150&h=300&ei=Mv0_T8T_IZTrgQeprfyICA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=35&vpy=-25&dur=2723&hovh=240&hovw=120&tx=151&ty=207&sig=116090608354598274335&page=2&tbnh=112&tbnw=56&start=18&ndsp=23&ved=0CMIBEK0DMBk -Greta

**Hope You Liked It(: Please Let Me Know What You Think! I Need Insperation Sooo Please Reveiw! XXX ~Breeziegirll**


	8. Hiding Behind Masks

**Thank You MarauderGirl2 For Reviewing(:**

Chapter 8

After the ball, all the girls sat in their talking about their wonderful nights. "How was your night Aubree? You've been awfully quite sense we got back," says Katie.

"Oh, yeah sorry I was just thinking..." she trails off.

"So?" Greta asks, "How was your night?"

"It was good," she replied with a smile but unknown to her she started blushing.

"Your blushing. What happened!"

"I kissed Sirius Black and now were going out," Aubree mumbled

"What was that? You have to speak up we can't hear you."

"I kissed Sirius Black and now were going out," she said more clearly. All the girls screamed and demanded to know what happened, so Aubree told them the story on how a mysterious guy came up and asked her to dance. How they were just two people hiding behind masks until he took her out to the courtyard and reviled himself and they kissed.

"Awwe," says Lily, "looks like we all got boyfriends in one night." Everyone laughed, not knowing the dangers that lie ahead.

**Really Short I Know But I'm Only Going To Upload Two More Chapters Then The Story Is Finished. I Wasn't Really Happy With It So I'm Going To End It Sooner Than Planned. The Next Two Chapter Will Probably Be Up Tonight. XXX ~Breeziegirll**


	9. Goodbye

**One More CHapter To Go The This Story Is Finished(:**

**Pink zebra123: Glad You Think So(: And I'm Glad I Could Give You Some Ideas**

Chapter 9

**Fast Forward A Year And 6 Months**

"I can't believe were leaving today," said Lily.

"I know," Sighed Aubree, " I'm really going to miss this place."

"Hey, have either of you heard from Katie lately?" Asked Greta as she walked out of the bathroom, doing some last minute packing. Bobby proposed to Katie last year after their graduation but shortly after they had to move to America because they were wanted by Voldemort, who was becoming stronger everyday.

"No we havent, I'm sure she'll write soon."

"Well girls should we go down to breakfast?" suggests Lily.

"Sure, why not. Lets enjoy or last feast."

On the train ride home Remus, Greta, Lily, James, Sirius, and Aubree all sat in a compartment talking about memories and pranks over the year. Peter was off somewhere but everyone was kind of use to it because he wasnt around much. "So," says James, "the first order meeting is in two weeks."

"Yeah," says Sirius, "I don't know what to think about it. I mean I'm excited to do something right, but then again it is a war. You never know what might happen." Aubree got a frown on her face. She was thinking about her dad again. Earlier this year her house was attacked by death eaters and her dad being a muggle, he couldnt do anything to defend himself and was killed.

"You never know what might happen," she repeated quietly. About an hour later of more memories of their old school, they arrived at the train station. They all grab their truncks and get off the train. Kids greating their parents could be seen everywere while the group stood in the middle looking at the train. This was goodbye.

**Tell Me What You Think, Just Because I'm Ending The Story Doesnt Mean I Don't Want To Know(: XXX ~Breeziegirll**


	10. The End

**It's Really Short, But I Think This Is My Favorite Chapter(:**

**Pink zebra123: I Glad You Like It(: I Know It's Over Tear Tear**

Chapter 10

**Sirius POV**

I walked into the order meeting with Remus. Greta and Aubree were away on a mission and we were missing them terribly. I was starting to get a little nervous, they were gone longer than they were suppose to be and whenever we asked Dumbledore why they weren't back yet he would always have the same reply, "These things take time boys. They will be back soon." Well there werent back yet and an emergency order meeting has been called which has us on end. This war was slowly driving everyone mad. We take our seats by James, Lily, and Peter when Dumbledore began to speak. "You probably wondering why I called you all out here tonight. I have recently been imformed by Moody and Kingsley that two of our members have been found dead."

My heart dropped. _It can't be here she is strong. Shes alive. She has to be alive._ I felt tears come to my eyes not knowing what to think. I look over to Remus and I Knew that he was thinking the same thing. Lily was looking around frantically to see if any other order members were missing. Everyone was here. Everyone was here but them. Lily began crying into James shoulder and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Yes, Greta Bex and Aubree Leigh have been found at the house they were on their recent mission for. As I understand Moody and Kingsley tried everything they could to save them. Greta had been attacked by none other than Fenrir Greyback and Aubree, Bellatrix Lestrange..." I stormed out and started runing. I ran down the street faster and faster until I couldn't run anymore. I scream. _Shes gone . My damn cousin killed her and I didnt even get to say goodbye. Shes gone, and I couldn't pretect her from the war like I said I would. Shes gone._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't you dare look out your window darling; Everything's on fire<strong>_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone, gone **_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe & sound...**_

* * *

><p><strong>After That The Charaters Get Their Original Fate. There It Is, The Last Chapter. Just Because It's Over Doesn't Mean I Don't Want To Know What You Think Of The Story AndOr Chapter.(: Until My Next Story... XXX ~Breeziegirll**

**P.S. You Should Check Out...**

**~LittleMissMarauderette's Story: The Untold Love Story Of Sirius Black**

**~TeamSeamusForever's Story: What Ever Happened To Seamus Finnigan?**


End file.
